Fear is Temporary, Love is Forever
by DemonHipsterChick
Summary: The bold text in the beginning is part of the song Love the Way You Lie by Skylar Grey. In the face of death, can one really over come their fear and return to the feelings they once had for someone? A short Malo fic Amnesia: Justine


**On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright. Then this thing turned out so evil. I don't know why I'm still surprised. Even angels have their wicked schemes, and you take them to new extremes. But you'll always be my hero, even though you've lost your mind.**

From her held down position on the ground, Patience looked above her at the man she loved; Malo. Even though he wasn't fully the sweet, talented man he used to be, it didn't matter. Even though he was now only a shell of his former self; a near monster driven to insanity and cannibalistic practices due to the torture he received at the hands of someone else, it didn't change things. Yes, even though he had already plummeted off the deep end…love and admiration swam in her crystal blue eyes as she gazed upon him.

She knew she was being crazy, irrational, stupid, dangerous…but that made no difference. Love was all those things. It wasn't just sweetness and charm or wanting and lust…it was insanity, stupidity and undying devotion. Just because he said that he wanted to eat her didn't mean she had to stop caring for him all together. Once one fell in love with another; the strength and trueness of the emotions felt could never be fully erased. It was impossible.

At first she had tried to run from Malo when they had been reunited in the dingy dungeon sewer. She had been so terrified of his new appearance and mindset that she had ran and ran away from him until she simply couldn't any more. She collapsed in the frigid water path; sure she was positively done for.

Malo had pulled her violently out of the water and dragged her towards a dryer place to 'dine'. Out of breath, freezing, and scared beyond belief; Patience was sure that she hated him. She had once harbored secret feelings for the young virtuoso violinist; and surely they must have all left her at once. How could she still want a man who could, and would, devour her without even a bat of his eyelashes?

But all her feelings of hatred, betrayal and doubt were squelched soon enough.

They had arrived in some sort of machinery room that wasn't completely flooded. Wounded enough from her other horrible endeavors and still out of breath; Patience didn't make any movements to get up and run for her life. Once Malo had released his tight grip on her and nearly thrown her to the floor; all she could do was lay there and await her certain and gory demise. She knew she wouldn't be able to run even if she wanted to.

As Malo pounced on top of her, draping his entire body over hers on all fours like some sort of animal, she wanted to scream at him. She wanted to say all kinds of horrible things to him about how much of a monster he was and that he was the worst; even though he probably wouldn't be able to comprehend her words. A look of hurt and defiance over took her features as she readied herself to spit something hurtful at him before he began to tear into her. But before she could open her mouth something inside of her changed.

All her suffering seemed to slowly melt away from her mind as she gazed up into his eyes. Those beautiful, olive green eyes that she had admired so many times before. Even though they were now wide and bloodshot; they still had some sort of calming effect over Patience. The sight of them triggered the instant replay of so many good memories shared between them.

She had met him through her employer, Justine Florbelle, and quickly grown to like him. He was both talented and witty; the perfect man she had always pictured herself with. Every time she had the chance to attend one of his concerts; she would drop everything she was doing to be able to go. Since they both knew each other because of Justine; sometimes they would have pleasant conversations and a good laugh afterwards. Those little interactions always made Patience feel like she was walking on air. However Malo was already in love with Justine. It broke poor Patience's heart to see them together; but she kept her disappointment to herself and feigned a smile. As much as she loved Malo de Vigny, she thought it would be utterly rude to break up an already blossoming romance.

Life had been so normal then; when everything was all laughs and pleasantry. But now…now everything had fallen into disarray and morbid chaos. Patience new she couldn't fight Malo off…would it really end like this? She was sure she would rather any other death than this one; but apparently the universe was intent on making her suffer.

Without realizing it, Patience began to cry. Her cries soon escalated into sobs as she squeezed her eyes shut and awaited her end. Upon looking into those lovely olive orbs; all her feelings for him had come crashing over her again. It was worse now. It wasn't just some monster who was going to be her killer; but the monster that she _loved_.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting for the end; Patience found that she was still alive. How could this be? She slowly opened her eyes to see Malo still pinning her down. His face was unreadable as he stared intently down at her.

"What is he waiting for…what is he planning?" Patience thought to herself; swallowing hard as she waited nervously. She wasn't completely sure what she was waiting for any longer…

Suddenly an idea formed in her mind. It was actually more of a final thing she wanted to do to go out with some sort of impact. Bravely Patience reached out her hand and placed it ever so gently on Malo's scared and exposed chest. She let it rest right above where his heart was and held her position. She could feel the erratic beat of the life giving muscle beneath his skin.

Malo went rigid at her touch and recoiled slightly; though he was still holding her down.

Patience looked him straight in the eyes and took a deep breath before saying what she needed to. "Malo. I love you. I always _will_ love you; no matter what horrible circumstances take their toll. Do your worst if you want to; because as long as you can find some sort of happiness in doing it, then I'm happy too." It felt good to get that off of her chest. She was proud of her last words. They weren't any worthless last attempts at begging for mercy; but what she honestly felt in her heart.

Malo stared at her silently as her tears began to flow again. She couldn't stop them as they fell steadily and silently.

Suddenly, and unexpectedly, Malo slowly pulled himself off of her and sat back. He shakily pulled his knees to his chest and chewed at his fingers.

Patience looked at him quizzically; unsure what would happen if she attempted to move. Would he attack again at any sudden movement? She wasn't sure…but she was willing to take the chance.

She slowly and cautiously sat up and peered at him; awaiting an explanation, if she would even be provided with one.

"Why…why didn't you kill me?" she asked finally. She was curious about his reason for drawing back; not that she minded the action.

Malo said nothing as he continued to nervously gnaw at his fingers; his eyes hidden behind the dark brown bangs of his matted hair.

"…Malo?" she tried gently. Seeing him look like this; he appeared much more vulnerable then beastly.

After another period of silence Malo removed his hand from his mouth and looked at Patience. He looked like he was racking his brain for the right words to say.

Patience waited patiently for him to speak; twiddling her thumbs nervously as she waited.

Finally Malo seemed to find his voice.

"I…I can't eat you…not now at least. Not after you've been crying like that…you'll be much too salty for my taste." He said quietly.

Patience raised a brow at his explanation. Was that all he was going to say? She didn't know why; but she had expected something a bit more profound. Oh well, perhaps that was just his own little way of saying that he didn't want to kill her. For a monster like Malo was now; Patience figured that that was the sweetest and most reassuring thing he could probably think of. She wouldn't hold it against him.

"Well; I guess I'm lucky I'm such a blubbering baby then, huh?" she said with a very light smile. She thought she detected a ghost of a smile cross Malo's lips as well; but she wasn't sure.

Suddenly she realized just how worn out she truly was. If Malo wasn't going to eat her now; she might as well try and get a bit of rest. Perhaps she could also spend a bit of time with him while he was calmed down and work to get her strength up for the time, if and when it came, that she would have to run from him again.

For now it seemed the universe had cut her a bit of slack to try her luck at getting Malo to relax and feel the same way she did. Dangerous and impossible as it seemed, it was a chance she was more than willing to take advantage of.


End file.
